


Will you watch a film with me?

by Trollchen



Category: Boys generally Asian | BgA
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Jun is an innocent baby, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trollchen/pseuds/Trollchen
Summary: Jun asks Justin to go watch a film with him. And Justin starts to admire the younger boy.





	Will you watch a film with me?

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. I was just watching Who's It Gonna Be MV and fell in love with Junstin and I really wanted to write something about them.

Jeungri was making his way through a hall, wearing a pout on his face. He wanted to watch a film, but he didn’t really feel like watching it alone. And Ryan and Philip were somewhere out. He tried to beg David to go watch it with him, but the older just kicked poor Jun out of the room, saying he is too busy. But Jun knew that the older wasn’t doing anything.

However Jun didn’t want to argue and just left. Right when he turned, the door to David’s room slammed shut, the loud sound startling Jun. The boy sighed sadly and started walking to the living room. On his way there, he realised that Justin was also in the house. He beamed and his pace quickened.

When he entered the living room, he saw Justin half- sitting half-lying on the couch and doing something on his phone. „Justin.“ He called cutely, trying to get the other’s attention. Justin just hummed, not really caring about what the boy wants.

„Will you watch a film with me?“ Jun asked and Justin immediately answered with „no.“ Jun clapped his hands together and rubbed them in a pleading gesture. „Pleeease.“ He pleaded in a cute voice. Justin sighed annoyedly. „Fine, whatever.“ He muttered and stood up. Jun made a happy high pitched sound and jumped a little and went with Justin to his room.

Jun had already prepared his notebook on his bed. He jumped on the bed and lied on his stomach, Justin sat down and leaned against the headboard. The film started and Justin couldn’t care less. He wanted to take his phone again. But Jun was enjoying the film so much, that he just couldn’t. He was watching the film, but he wasn’t really perceiving it. And then his gaze slipped from the screen to Jun’s butt. He had to swallow, Jun’s butt was gorgeous. 

He couldn’t look at anything but Jun’s butt, it was beautiful. He wanted to grab and squeeze it, it looked unbeliavibly soft. Jun’s butt was incredibly fascinating, way more than the film. He couldn’t stop staring at it.

He heard Jun laughing loudly and the boy turned to Justin. The older almost didn’t look up on the screen in time and the boy almost caught him staring at his butt. „That was funny right?“ Jun asked with a bright smile and Justin nodded absently. Jun was giggling and repeated the joke to himself, turning back to the notebook.

While Jun was turning, Justin glanced at Jun’s face. His face was absolutely adorable, Justin wanted to cup it, kiss every inch of it and pinch Jun’s cheeks.

Jun’s attention was on the film again and Justin dared to look at the boy’s butt again. He was utterly amazed by that soft looking adorable bum. He imagined how would it be if he touched the cute butt and hell, he wanted to touch it. He wanted to bite it, like it was a juicy sweet apple-

He didn’t realise the film was stopped and the room went quiet. And when he finally realised, it was late…

Jun was looking at Justin with big innocent eyes. „Is something wrong?“ He asked. Justin blinked. For the first time after a while. „No, not really.“ He answered. „I was asking if you want popcorn.“ Jun said. He seemed like he doesn’t care about Justin was staring at his butt. Justin was thinking, whether the younger simply didn’t mind or was just way too innocent.

Justin crawled to the boy without really knowing what is he doing. He turned the younger on his back. He was surprised that the boy let him and didn’t try to defend somehow. „I don’t really want popcorn.“ He said and his voice was low. A slight blush creeped on Jun’s face. „Wh – what do you want then?“ He questioned quietly. Without any other words, Justin started to slowly close the distance between their faces. Jun could feel Justin’s breath in his parted lips.

„Wow, I knew you were close, but like this much…“ Justin and Jun turned their heads quickly, to find Ryan standing in the door and looking at them. „I just asked if he wants popcorn.“ Jun whispered shyly. Ryan frowned confusedly. „What, is that a new word for se-“

„Shut up and get out!“ Justin snapped at Ryan, who raised his hands in the air in defence. „I didn’t say anything.“ He mumbled and left. Justin and Jun looked at each other again. Justin’s fingers brushed Jun’s cheek and he was about to continue what Ryan destroyed. But Jun pushed the older away and stood up. „I’ll go get the popcorn.“ He mumbled and went to the kitchen.

Justin was watching the younger going away. He didn’t know what to think about his previous actions. He always found the maknae cute, because where is the lie, the boy is an adorable little bun. But he never really wanted to kiss him or touch him. It put a bug in Justin’s head, an annoying little bug.

Jun returned with a bowl of salted popcorn and placed it on the bed between him and Justin. And since Justin didn’t feel the urge to kiss or touch the younger, he stopped thinking about it and started actually watching the film. He really got into it, so nothing else happened, nothing unusual. And nothing unusual didn’t happened for some while, until that one day…

 

Justin was scrolling through his phone once again, lying on a couch. Jun was sitting next to him, hands resting on his lap and watching TV with a slight smile. Justin tried to move his legs to more comfortable position, but he accidentaly kicked Jun. „Sorry,“ he mumbled without looking up at Jun. „It’s alright.“ Jun said, his eyes glued to the TV.

They went quiet again, but after a moment, Justin’s gaze lifted and he looked at the boy. Jun looked genuinely happy, Justin could see sparkles in his eyes. Justin’s eyes moved to look at the boy’s lips. Justin licked his own lips. Jun’s lips were so beautifully pink and looked so tasty. Justin wondered if they were as tasty as they looked. He would give anything in the world so he could press his lips to Jun’s.

Jun noticed that Justin is looking at him, so he turned his head. „Do you need something?“ He asked. Justin looked surprised, that Jun addressed him. „Actually, yes.“ Justin said, sort of mysteriously.

Jun blinked once and raised his eyebrows a little. „Really?“ He questioned and tilted his head. „Yeah,“ Justin mumbled and sat up and put his arm around Jun’s shoulders. Jun was looking at him innocently, waiting what will Justin do.

Justin stroked Jun’s neck with his fingertips and cupped Jun’s cheek. Jun held his breath, when Justin touched him and his cheeks were immediately coloured pink, same as the tips of his ears. 

Justin brought their lips together in a kiss and hell, he loved it. Jun’s lips were like marshmallows and Justin thought he is never going to get enough of them. He moved closer to the boy and tilted his head to have better access to the boy’s marshmallow lips.

Jun was in such shock, that at first, he didn’t do anything. Then he started shyly responding to the older and put his hand on Justin’s shoulder gently. Justin kissed Jun’s lower lip and the boy opened his mouth a little and Justin’s tongue darted in the warm wet cave. He started exploring it with his tongue and Jun was trying his best to respond.

Justin rested his hand on the back of Jun’s head and softly grabbed a fistfull of Jun’s hair. Jun moaned quietly and Justin was slowly getting aroused. He was about to slip his other hand under Jun’s shirt, but then they heard a loud laughter from the door.

They pulled away and looked the way where the laughter was coming from. Philip was standing there, laughing his ass off and – what was the worst – recording everything on his phone.

„Now that’s a blackmail material.“ He said with an evil smirk and started running away. 

„Philip come here! Delete that!“ Justin ran after Philip, ready to kill him if necessary.

Back in the living room, Jun touched his lips, unable to believe. It wasn’t his first kiss, he kissed a girl before. But Justin was a guy and his bandmate. But Jun still liked it. He smiled for himself, blushing hard.

 

It was a few weeks since then and almost every day, they found a short moment to kiss and/ or cuddle. But their time together was always kind of awkward, none of them knowing what to say or do. And Justin started to admire the younger boy. Every minute they spent together, Justin wanted to get closer to the boy. He wanted to be something more than a friend to that boy. However, when he thought they were going somewhere farer than kissing, somebody always destroyed it. Everytime, somebody just had to step in the room and spoil everything.

Justin thought he is going to kill them. Not because they were ruining everything, but because Jun refused to do anything, unless it wasn’t safe.

Justin was sitting on a couch, hugging Jun around shoulders with one arm. The boy begged Justin to go watch his favorite serial with him and Justin couldn’t say no to the younger.

Jun was contentedly snuggled to Justin, his head resting on Justin’s shoulder. He felt so nicely warm that he was starting to get sleepy. He yawned and his eyes were slowly closing.

„Seems like somebody is getting kinda sleepy.“ Justin said with a smile and Jun chuckled at it. Justin let his fingers slide along Jun’s jaw and then he lifted Jun’s head. „Should I wake you up?“ He asked and his lips were just a few centimetres from Jun’s. Jun smiled and put his palm on Justin’s cheek. „That would be nice.“ He mumbled and kissed Justin.

Jun rested his hands on Justin’s chest and Justin brought the boy closer and wrapped his other arm around the boy’s waist. He slipped his hand under Jun’s shirt and started caressing his back.

Jun pressed himself even closer to Justin and moaned quietly to the kiss. He was getting better and better and he was proud of himself.

Jun was really getting into it, but then David decided to walk in. „Guys, seriously. Either watch the TV or get yourself a damn room.“ He said and sat on the other side of the couch. Justin pulled away from the kiss and growled. Jun was watching with curious eyes, wondering what will happen.

„You know what?“ Justin said angrily and turned to David: „That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.“ He grabbed Jun’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

He led Jun to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He also locked to make sure nobody disturbs them. Jun was looking at him confusedly. „Justin, what’s – what is happening?“ He asked.

„I am sick of everyone ruining our time.“ Justin explained and threw Jun on the bed. Jun leaned on his elbows. Justin climbed on the bed and sat astride on Jun. He laid Jun down and leaned to him, hand next to his head. Jun was watching him with big eyes.

„I want to have you just for myself.“ Justin said and his voice was low. He was about to kiss Jun, but the younger boy pushed him away. „Ju – Justin…“ He breathed out and Justin put a finger on his lips. He brushed his fingertip along the contour of Jun’s marsmallow lip. Jun held his breath.  
„We will have fun…baby.“ Justin whispered: „Undisturbed fun.“

 

Jun got out of the room and fixed his messy hair with a shy giggle. His cheeks were red and his lips were swollen. Justin followed the younger and wrapped his arm around the boy. He didn’t bother putting his shirt on.

When they got to the living room, Ryan, Philip and David looked at them. „See? Told you both.“ Ryan claimed and David and Philip growled. „Come on, just two days.“ David said, as he reached for his wallet. „Sorry, dude. Bet is a bet.“ Ryan answered and took five dollars from both, Philip and David.

„What the hell is going on here.“ Justin said, his arm never leaving Jun’s waist. Jun tried to push Justin away, but the older was holding him firmly.

„We made a bet. How long will it take you two to-„

Justin effectively censored Ryan by pretending to cough. Ryan rolled his eyes. „I said seventeen days. David said fifteen and Philip a week. I won.“

Justin didn’t say anything, he just pressed Jun closer and smiled proudly. Jun hid his face shyly.

„What can I say,“ Justin said, grinning: „He is a cute little boy. And he has got great-„

Jun covered Justin’s mouth, blushing hard.


End file.
